


Rabbits

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bunnies, Gen, Rabbits, same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole found a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits

Ninalyn woke to the sound of arguing. Great. As she exited her tent she squinted in the sunlight. The Hinterlands were very pretty, Ninalyn had to admit. The woods in the south looked almost nothing like the woods her clan had frequented. Ninalyn didn’t so much mind the pine trees, but she could do without the cold though.

It was Iron Bull and Cole that were yelling, that surprised Ninalyn. Whatever Iron Bull had had against the boy when they had first met, the two had seemed to bond. Seeing the look on Cole’s face just now made Ninalyn wonder if she had been wrong.

“You can’t,” Cole was shouting. “I won’t let you!” He was clutching something to his chest.

“If you’ll just chill out for a minute I-“ Iron Bull was trying not to loom, but the man could loom from across a field.

“What’s going on?” Ninalyn stood in between the two, she put a hand on Iron Bull’s chest, more of a comforting gesture than a restraining one.

“Shaking, shaking, shaking, everything is loud,” Cole was shaking his head. “I can’t run, something on my leg, I can’t run.” Ninalyn turned to face him, he was curled in on himself clutching something furry. When she reached out to touch his shoulders, he recoiled from her. She was going to pretend that didn’t hurt.

“Cole look at me,” Ninalyn said. When he wouldn’t she let out an exasperated sigh. “ _Look_ at me, da’mi. I would not hurt you.”

“Yeah, because I constantly attack him,” Iron Bull muttered to the ground, hands on his hips. His fragile Qunari ego was injured but Ninalyn could worry about that after she calmed Cole down.

“Show me da’mi,” She coaxed gently, hands alighting on his elbows. Slowly, very very slowly, Cole unfolded his arms to reveal a brown furry critter. Ninalyn involuntarily make a cooing noise before she snapped her mouth shut.

“I set the snares last night boss,” Iron Bull supplied from behind her. “Just like normal.”

“I heard it crying,” Cole choked out. “It is _so_ scared.” His ice-blue eyes stared right through Ninalyn. He was over-empathizing, the rabbit’s fear was overwhelming his system. That was weird, Ninalyn thought he didn’t feel the emotions of animals. Whatever, there was a small fuzzy critter in front of her and Ninalyn was gonna pet it.

She reached for the bunny but Cole jerked away, coiling around the bunny.

“We can’t eat it,” Cole said emphatically.

“You’ve had rabbit stew before kid,” Iron Bull said but his heart wasn’t in it.

“Not helping,” Ninalyn shot him a look over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “Cole, I promise we won’t eat this bunny.” Ninalyn liked rabbit stew, she carefully worded her response so that she wasn’t promising never to eat it again. “Let me pet the rabbit da’mi.” Ninalyn asked softly.

Cole looked at her for a few minutes, and then he finally relaxed.

The next several minutes were spent cooing over the animal. Even Iron Bull gently touched the creature’s head with his big hands. Ninalyn thought she’d have to convince Cole to release the thing back into the wild, but after a while Cole shooed them away.

“It wants to go home now,” He said.

Ninalyn had to repress the urge to ask if she could come. A rabbit warren full of rabbits sounded like her idea of a good time. But she had inquisitorial duties she needed to conduct. Plus, she and Iron Bull had to figure out what they were going to eat for dinner that night.

**Author's Note:**

> To no ones surprise, i have written yet another Cole fic. Oh, and meet; Ninalyn Lavellan, my rather timid Female Mage Inquisitor. I keep writing really angsty stuff for her, this turned out sorta whiney, but whatever. I really don't remember what Cole said about his talent and animals, I'll thank you all to pretend this makes sense. Comments always welcome


End file.
